


Bad Dragon

by xDirtyMindx



Series: New Kinks in the Bedroom [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bad Dragon dildo, Coming Untouched, Dildos, FaceFucking, Implied bestiality (means: no bestiality in this fic), Knotting, M/M, Mentions of anal fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean, Slightly Dom Cas, belly bulge, big dildo, knotting dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Dean and Cas and a huge dildo. You need something more? Sorry, it's not that fic. xDxxxxxx"Knot Me" is basically a sequel to this fic, but you don’t need to read it if you are not comfortable with the events that follows this fic. There are more and more hard triggers and kinks in the sequel but you don't have to read it if you don't like those kinks.Also, I suggest you to read "Fisting" before you read "Bad Dragon".





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. English is not my native language, and if you want to help me with betaing my fics, I'd be so happy and every help is welcomed.
> 
> xxx
> 
> I write dirty fics. It's a kinky area so if you don't like it, don't read it. But you've been warned.

It was dirty as hell, he didn’t deny it. Dirty, filthy, but _’oh so fucking good’ _. The monster stretched his aching hole so wide, he thought for a second that it will rip him apart.__

____

____

″You are doing good, Dean. A couple more inches and you are going to knot yourself with David.″

″Fuck you, Cas″ he cursed loudly and took a deep breath. _’Okay, just a few more inches and this thing’s going to be inside me. Fuck, I need it.’ ___

____

____

He relaxed his muscles and slid down a bit more on the big toy. It was his idea. They were talking about all kinds of kinky shits and _maybe _he let it slip out of his mouth. The idea of getting knotted with something huge and getting helplessly stuck with it, well, it was so wrong and good and hot, that after that talking, Cas barely slid inside him, and he was gone, came so hard and clenched so hard around Cas’ cock that for a couple of seconds the angel was unable to move inside him.__

____

____

After the _incident _, because that’s how he called it, Cas suggested that maybe they should try it with something not-alive. And if both of them enjoy it… Well, okay, they’ll figure something out.__

____

____

That’s why Dean was figthing so hard to get the goddamn thing inside him. He was loose and wet enough, Cas prepared him well. He moved a bit faster, grabbed his cock and strarted to jack himself off while he was riding David. _’God-fucking-dammit, Cas, it’s just a big dildo, you don’t have to name it. It sounds like that I'm cheating on you.’ _But the angel just shrugged and told him that the toy was originally named David, so they gonna call it David. Dean sighed and agreed. It doesn’t matter. What mattered is to shove that _thing _up his sloppy hole. Cas’ already fisted him before he started, so he knew that he was able to take it. It was just a bit wider than Cas’ hand.____

_____ _

_____ _

Cas moaned loudly next to him and Dean opened his eyes to look at his angelic boyfriend. It was a mistake, because as soon as he took a look at Cas, the sight made him clench around the _thing _and he moaned too. Now he was riding David like there’s no tomorrow and the knot teased his rim every time he sank down on it.__

____

____

″F-uck. Cas, goddammit, fuck.″

He was close, so so so close and he rode David harder, jacked himself off harder and harder and what pushed him over the edge was Cas. He stood up right in front of Dean’s face, released his cock from his own grip and made Dean swallow it down.

The next moment he was knotted by David and he came so hard, that his moan around Cas’s cock made the angel come too. Cas grabbed his hair and held him while he was coming down his throat, just the way Dean liked it.

Cas released him and both of them were panting hard.

″Fuck, I won’t be able to get this thing out of my sore ass,″ he said dryly and carefully moved to lay back on the bed. The dildo shifted in his ass, rubbing his prostate and making him moan again.

″Careful, Dean. I will remove it now.″

″Okay, just… Fuck, just be careful.″

Cas looked up at him and they held each other’s eyes.

″Always.″

Fuck, Cas always knew how to make him feel special and get butterflies in his belly. Even when a twelve inches long knotting dildo was deep inside his guts.

Cas grabbed the end of the toy and started to move it inside him.

″Holy shit, CAS!″ He shook from head to toe, the pleasure was so intense and great, even now that he just came a few minutes ago.

″So beautiful, you took him so well, Dean. I had doubts because I ordered a very big one for you but I do not regret now to choosing this one for you. You two are perfect. Look.″

Dean was barely able to open his eyes, but he always obeyed Cas, and his awed voice made him curious. The sight in front of him was maddening. Cas’ eyes were so dark and they were fixed on his other hand which was resting on Dean’s belly. What he saw after that, took his breath away. Cas was rubbing his belly gently, mostly just teasing the big bulge in Dean’s belly. Holy fucking shit, David was so big that they were able to see it in his stomach.

″You think you can come again like this, Dean? I want you to come again while I fuck you with David.″

He was only able to nod for his angel. Of course he can come again, he will come a thousand more times if that’s what Cas wants. Anything to see that heat in his eyes again and the want on his face.

And that’s when the pure madness got started.

He was fucking knotted with this giant of a dildo but now he was loose enough for Cas to start to fuck him with it. Every time he pulled David out, his hole made an obsence noise, and every time the thing bottomed out in him, both of them rubbed the bulge in his belly and moaned loudly.

Dean is going to get crazy. He was crazy, he knew that, and he would probably never let that big toy near his hole if it weren’t for his angel. And he trusted Cas to take care of him.

Always.

But the point is: he let Cas fuck him with a twelve inches long, enormous dildo. And he loved it. Every second of it.

He was so fucking loose now, the toy was moving in him easily and he trashed and shook on the mattress, chanting Cas’ name over and over. He didn’t even realize that soon he was hard again. He begged for Cas to touch him, to let him come, _’to shove all of David in his sloppy hole and let him clench around it again.’ ___

____

____

Cas didn’t listen to him. He just refused to touch Dean’s cock and fucked him harder and faster with David. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and when he got to the edge, everything went white, stars were dancing in front of his eyes and he blacked out.

When he came to, he was wrapped around in his angel’s arms. His mouth was dry and it took him a while to ask Cas for some water.

″I think both of us passed the test,″ he murmured in the crook of Cas’ neck and let the angels’ steady heartbeat under his ears lull him to sleep.


End file.
